Terrortubbies
About Terrortubbies are Antagonists in Left 4 Sodor. Appearances Tinky Winky Tinky Winky is a Purple Teletubby with a Skeleton Body and Face and a Normal Head. Dipsy TBA Laa-Laa Laa-Laa is a Yellow Teletubby with a Deformed Face. Po Po is a Red Teletubby with Black Empty Eye Sockets. Personalities Tinky Winky Tinky Winky is not just the biggest Teletubby, but also very gentle. His favourite thing is his red bag. Tinky Winky loves walking, marching, dancing and falling over. He has a special song which he loves to sing to himself, "Pinkle winkle, Tinky Winky, pinkle winkle, Tinky Winky." Tinky Winky loves very big hugs. Dipsy Dipsy is 8 feet tall and is lime green. He calls his hat "Dipsy 'Hat" which is how a toddler would say "My Hat." Dipsy is quite stubborn and sarcastic, and will sometimes refuse to go along with the other Teletubbies' group opinion. He once lost his hat but Laa-Laa found it. He is the second oldest Teletubby after Tinky Winky and he is quite intelligent and mature. He often hangs out with Laa-Laa and Tinky Winky. Laa-Laa Laa-Laa is known as the best singer of all the Teletubbies, a total girly-girl, "Drama queen", party-girl, and motherly type. She likes playing with her ball and enjoys watching Magical Events. She likes playing smart and is a great friend to the Teletubbies. Her ball is almost as big as she is. She likes singing and dancing and doing ballet in the skirt and goes "Laa-Laa-Li-Laa-Li-Laa-Li-Laa" to herself, hence the name Laa-Laa. When Laa-Laa gets frustrated she sometimes shouts a rather strange word "BIBBALY-CHEESE". She is often seen to look out for the other Teletubbies. She is a silly and cute tubby, and most of the times she has a cheerful personality. She is as intelligent as Tinky Winky and Dipsy and Po. She knows where places are and likes playing with the other Teletubbies. She also enjoys dancing in her free time. Laa-Laa often hangs out with Dipsy and even occasionally Tinky Winky. Po Po's favourite object is her blue (orange in new series) and bright pink scooter, which she calls "Po cooter!" or just "cooter," which is how a young child would say scooter. Po often wants attention and is often silly when she misunderstands the commands of the Voice Trumpets. She is the silliest problem solver, the best "spider-fighter" of the Teletubbies, a tomboyish type, and of all the Teletubbies, she is the one who usually becomes most involved with the audience. She loves both attention and her curly red circular aerial on her head. In the Teletubbies' house, she sleeps on the right side of all the other Teletubbies and sometimes eats Tubby Toast while the others are sleeping, which explains where she sleeps on the far left. Po is also a bit timid, and a little less talkative than the other Teletubbies. She likes cute stuff and often hangs out with Tinky Winky and Laa-Laa too. Maps TBA: Tinky Winky TBA: Dipsy Haunted Town (Night): Laa-Laa Terrortubby Land (Day): Po Trivia * There designs are based off of a poster of the same name. * Alan before said that Terrortubbies from TTSE won't return but then he later changed his mind. Category:Males Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Characters